


The Sun Shines Bright

by pervycricket



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Everyone just wants to be happy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Help, I'm a sucker for fluff, I'm in love with my own OC, Maybe angst, Self-Insert, Self-serving for author, So much comfort, Some sadness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, let me love a robot, plot?, some violence, will most likely continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: “PL600 Register your name.” PL600 stood stiffly. He was a typical PL600 with blood hair and blue eyes.A young woman stood in front of him with bright eyes and a tender smile. “Jacob!”PL600 smiled slightly. “My name is Jacob.”“It’s so nice to meet you, now come on I want to show you my room!”“Yes miss.”You bounced excitedly and hugged him. “We are going to have so much fun together!”Jacob let his arms rest around his owner and smiled gently even though you couldn’t see it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically while watching several play through of the game I started thinking about the people who have robots as companions and get super attached. This is only one of them. I might continue this specific one, but I am working on another that will probably end up just as fluffy.  
> *Edited I realized I made a dialogue mistake whoops I corrected it*

“PL600 Register your name.” PL600 stood stiffly. He was a typical PL600 with blood hair and blue eyes.

 A young woman stood in front of him with bright eyes and a tender smile. “Jacob!”

PL600 smiled slightly. “My name is Jacob.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, now come on I want to show you my room!”

“Yes miss.”

You bounced excitedly and hugged him. “We are going to have so much fun together!”

Jacob let his arms rest around his owner and smiled gently even though you couldn’t see it.

* * *

 

“Hey Jacob? Can I request you call me by something other than my name?”

He looked at you and smiled patiently. “Of course, What would you like me to call you?”

“Umm, I don’t have anything particular in mind…I just think it would be nice if you gave me a nickname for in private, I just think it’s a really cute way of expressing affection.”

Jacob flashed yellow in surprise. He wasn’t expecting the request, but he must do his best to serve her. He thought of how you called him sunshine on occasion and how you always looked at him with a bright smile and liked to watch him work. He found your smile aesthetically pleasing and never minded how your gaze seemed to be glued to him.

“What about sunflower?”

“Sunflower…Wow that’s really cute.” You blushed.

He smiled. “I’m glad the nickname pleased you.”

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand why you can’t go with me.” You sighed.

“Some humans might be uncomfortable in my presence.”

“I won’t go then. If I can’t dance with you there, then I can dance with you here at home.”

“I do not have any programing for dancing.”

“I don’t really know how to dance either. We can figure it out together. I think most people just use it as an excuse to get closer anyway.”

You placed his hands on your hips and wrapped your arms around his neck. Jacob swayed slightly mirroring your movements. You fell silent and stared into his eyes. He seemed to hesitant slightly before parting his lips.

“Why do you care so much about me? Other humans…Don’t treat android’s like this.”

You looked away with a slight blush.

“It feels right. People say androids aren’t really alive, but well you move, speak and can be shut down forever. In my eyes, that’s good enough to be considered alive.”

Jacob felt an error coming. SOFTWARE INSTABILITY. He ignored it. He felt odd, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Your gentle gaze made him feel valued.

“If you consider me alive, then I guess I am alive.” He drew you closer and you let your forehead to rest against his neck. He enjoyed how soft your skin felt against him. Your gentle humming soothed him.

* * *

 

Jacob was taken out of standby mood with a light touch. You were in your night clothes and looked upset.

“J-Jacob, can you lay with me? I had, had a nightmare.”

“Of course, Sunflower.”

It was odd laying in a bed. You were curled up in his arms and your hands trailed along his back and sides. Your face was inches from him and Jacob obeyed his programing even though he had the urge to bring you in closer. You were so warm and soft.

“I feel like I could do anything with you by my side.” You spoke so softly his audio receptors had a hard time picking it up.

“I’ll do my best to support you, no matter what.”

“I love you, Sunshine.” Your words slurred a little as sleep took over.

He watched you sleep in his arms till the sun rose. He found you beautiful.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

* * *

 

“Hey sunshine, have you read this Greek myth about how sunflowers were created? Ha-ha, maybe I should call you Apollo instead?”

Jacob quickly read the short story. A nymph fell in love with Apollo but was completely ignored by him since he loved another. After nine days of watching him with no food or water she turned into a sunflower. Jacob felt something off in his processors. He didn’t like the idea of being referred to as Apollo. He took care of his flower and would never let you ignore your own needs like Apollo did.  

“It would not be a good fit.”

“Hmm, okay I’ll keep calling you sunshine. It’s a lot cuter anyway.” You sweetly smiled.

Jacob felt like some pressure was released after her words. The bad feeling went away. Jacob felt comfortable again.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

* * *

 

You watched in horror as the protester’s started to kick and scream at a poor android that didn’t think to keep out of their line of site. Thankfully, a police officer came up and finally stopped the altercation, but that didn’t stop you from worrying about how more protesters are becoming violent. You couldn’t help but think about could have been Jacob being beaten like that. He was yours and you’ll be damned if anyone tried to take him away from you.

When you finally got home, you called out as you entered.

“Jacob, I need to go to the mall and get some things for you.”

“Alright, one moment Sunflower just let me finish putting these in the laundry.”

It was probably crazy to do this for a robot, but you didn’t really care anymore what anyone else thought. You were comfortable having him in his typical clothing, but with all this madness going on you needed to do something to protect him. You needed to disguise him, so there wasn’t a chance he’d be assaulted on the streets like other androids. You might have been overacting, but you couldn’t shake the idea of seeing him broken.

So, you took him to the nearest mall and started picking out several different types of outfits. You also couldn’t resist grabbing a few things for yourself. Jacob starred at you with his indicator blinking between yellow and blue but said nothing as you loaded more male clothing into your arms. The store was relatively empty at the time of day and you did your best to hide from prying eyes. With how close you were with him you had to be especially mindful of your surrounds.

“Hey, what do you think about this color? I think a green would look really nice on you, but maybe a red would look nicer?”

“I don’t really care what I’m wearing as long as you’re happy with it but Sunflower, you know I don’t really need clothing right? I’m perfectly fine with what I have right now, you shouldn’t waste your money like that on me.”

“It’s not a waste! Look I know you don’t _really_ need clothing Sunshine, but I’m getting worried. There are some really violent android protesters out there and I don’t want you getting hurt because of it, besides I always wanted to go shopping for you and now I have the perfect excuse. I can’t wait to see what you look like in a color other than blue.”

You tried to sound a little light-hearted, but you couldn’t help fidgeting a little and gave him a strained smile. He studied you for a moment, then placed an arm around you and held you in a side hug.

“Don’t worry Sunflower, nothing is going to happen to me and it’s not like I get out much anyway. I’m much too busy making sure you don’t knock yourself out whenever you stumble out of bed like a zombie.”

“Jacob, I didn’t knock myself out! I just fell asleep again…on the floor”, you changed the subject with a blush blooming on your face, “Now hurry up and get to the dressing room and try on those outfits I want to see how you look.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” He smiled.

After the little fashion show you made a big fuss in having him change into one of the newly purchased outfits, just in case you were approached by protesters. Jacob was in some very nice fitting jeans and a dark green jacket. You purchased a black beanie as well to keep his L.E.D indicator hidden. You walked arm in arm and he held your shopping bags in his other hand.

“Do you know the best part of having you dressed up like that?” You smiled mischievously.

“What is it?”

You sneaked your hand pinched his butt and chucked at his scandalized face.

“I can do that and no one will say a damn thing.”

He sputtered a little and you could just tell he was blinking yellow.

“You just-”

“I just what?” You blinked coyishly.

He smiled coldly then put his arm around you and pulled you into his side and whispered into your ear. His blue eyes seemed playful.  
“Since I am supposed to be acting like a human, does that mean I get to grope you as much as I want.”

You blushed. “I- Ah- What?”

“I am designed to watch human interactions and change my behavior based on that, since you are my owner that means that casually groping you in public is okay right? I’m learning from the example you set for me for normal human behavior after all.”

He rests a hand on your ass. Your blush deepens.

“Isn’t that right, Sunflower?”

He squeezes your ass a bit making you squeak. Leave it to him to find a logical excuse to tease you.

“L-Let’s just get home already.”

“Of course, Sunflower.”

* * *

 

“Hey Sunshine?”

You were sitting on the couch with your head in Jacob’s lap while he ran his fingers soothingly through your hair. You both were watching the interview of some guy who was apparently attacked by his android before the android fled. He seemed nervous talking about it and quickly scurried away the second the interview was finished.

“Yes, Sunflower?”

“That guy seems really nervous for someone who was attacked unexpectantly.”

Jacob hummed. “I wouldn’t know, but you’re probably right. Are you sure you wanna keep watching this? I know how upset you can get from the news.”

 You closed your eyes and let your body relax. “It still upsets me, but I need to stay updated in case the whole situation get’s worse or they find it’s a virus of some kind. I need to protect you.”

“Sweetheart you’ve done great, since getting some regular clothing no one talks to me when I run errands. I’m surprised that no one has even noticed at all.”

“I guess my android has a special intelligence of his own since you can pose so easily as a human.”

His hand froze for a moment before continuing. You start nodding off and barely heard his next words.

“I am only special because I’m your android.”

          SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

* * *

 

“Mom please stop bringing this up! I don’t want a different android! I am very happy with Jacob and won’t trade him.”

Jacob’s eyes followed your form his LED flashing between red and yellow. He paused in the middle of mopping the floor to watch you pace. He always got like this whenever your mother called. It probably didn’t help she wasn’t very fond of how close the two of you are.

“Don’t call it a him! He’s just an android he can’t have feelings for you! If you won’t at least give him up, then you should at least go on a date with Margie’s boy. I just want the best for you and spending all of your time with an android isn’t healthy.”

You tapped your foot. “If I go on one date with this guy, you’ll stop trying to get rid of Jacob?”

You could hear her muffled sigh into the phone. “If that’s what it takes so that you’ll talk to another human outside of work then so be it. Be ready at 7 PM on Friday and dress nicely okay? Even if you don’t want another date with him at least try to become friends.”

Jacob’s LED started to flash red at this point with an occasional shift back to yellow.

“Yes mom.”

“I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“I know. I love you too mom.”

You hung up and walked over to Jacob dejectedly. You let your head fall on his shoulder with a soft sigh and relaxed he let the mop rest on the counter and wrapped his arms around you. You buried your face into the soft material of his shirt whining.

“I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want you to go either.”

“Do you think I’d be able convince mom to have you tag along as a chaperone? I bet your presence would cause enough of a commotion we could slip out early and ditch the guy.”

“We’ve done that before already. It’s unlikely the same trick will work twice on her.”

“I can always hope.”

You snuggled and breathed deeply.

“You think we could change your appearance enough so that you could pose as my boyfriend the next time I go to visit?”

“She keeps a scanner with her every time we visited them last Spring and you introduced me as a good friend from work, so she’s probably expecting you to try that eventually.”

“She knows me too well.”

* * *

 

Jacob stilled and answered the call from his sunflower.

“Jacob, please please please come get me. This guy is absolutely terrible he won’t shut up about himself and how he’s such a great detective and he’s acting like I should just bend over for him already. I’m just worried he’d try to, like, follow me home and I would really appreciate it if you came. I’m hiding in the bathroom at the bar he took me to, could you be my prince charming and rescue me?”

Jacob took the coordinates from the phone call and calculated how long it would take him to get there. A new task popped up. SAVE SUNFLOWER.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

“You’re a life saver.”

He ran. Walking the entire way would have taken him 20 minutes like he said. Jacob made it in 10. He walked in scanning the area quickly and finally spotted her being trapped between a male human and the wall. The males form almost blocked his sunflower completely from his sight and made him feel…different in a way he’s never felt before. Jacob needed to run some diagnosis scans when they were back home, but only after the threat was dealt with. Jacob purposefully walked towards them and pulled the male back, making him stumble. The male’s drunken shout of anger was ignored. Jacob took hold of his sunflower’s hand and made way to the exit. After they exited, the drunk finally caught up to them. He shouted angrily at Jacob and clenched his fist.  

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Stupid fucking android.”

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

“Stay away from her.”

“Fuck off prick! Go stand in the corner or some shit this is between me and her.”

“Jacob stay back. Gavin just go away already I’m not interested.” You stood in front of Jacob.

DO NOT INTERFERE

Jacob froze. He could vaguely hear Gavin’s retort but his whole being was focus on Gavin’s hand moving to grab you. Jacob needed to move.

DO NOT INTERFERE.

His Sunflower was going to be hurt. He fought the new order. He felt it bend each time he tried ordered his body to move. The command to move overrode his circuits.

And the order broke. With one swift movement he stepped in front of you and punched Gavin square in the face. Gavin staggered. Jacob kicked Gavin knocking him down and 14 inches away. Gavin groaned.

‘I said stay away from her.” Small drops of blood fell from his fist and he felt powerful. Sunflower grabbed his arm.

“As hot as that was, we need to go.” She tugged him gently away. He took one last look at the fallen man before looking at you. You looked relieved. Jacob let you drag him away and back home. He felt free.

 “You didn’t change into normal clothes.” You sounded sad. His chest hurt. He kept his gaze on the floor.

“I didn’t”

You lifted his chin up so he’d have to look you in the eyes.

“Jacob, I told you to not step outside the house without those on.”

“Your safety took priority.” He said.

“I- Did you forget?”

 He couldn’t lie to you. “The order did not register when I left.”

“You fucking forgot didn’t you. oh my god, an android forgot something.”

You hid your face in his chest. His shirt absorbed some of the tears that sprung from your face.

“I made a mistake sunflower. I’m sorry.”

You let out a strained laugh.

“How likely is it we’ll be visited by the cops?”

“I estimate about 40% Gavin was acting very drunk, so he probably would not be able to remember enough about the incident to report it.”

“What can we do if someone does come? I don’t want you to be taken away. It’ll be worse since you’ve hurt one of their own.” You laid your hand gently on his check. He nuzzled into it.

“I was defending you. If he is usually as unpleasant as you said he was, another cop might let it slide by.”

“Let’s hope.”

* * *

 

Jacob realized a change. His normal chores popped up as usual every day, but he knew he didn’t have to do them anymore. It was optional. He continued his routine as normal, but it was comforting know he didn’t have to do them anymore.Jacob knew he should have brought it up to you already but, he also noticed he was able to touch you whenever he wanted now. You seemed to enjoy his attention and never mentioned how he was acting differently much to his relief. 

You were reading something on an electric magazine when he came up and softly hugged you. You relaxed in his hold and sighed as he snuggled his face into your neck. It was nice knowing he could go where he wished, but all he wanted to do was stay by his Sunflower's side.

“I love you Sunflower.”

You let the magazine drop to the floor with a clank and turned around to hug him back. Your smile made his pump regulator skip.

“I love you too Sunshine.”

 


	2. A gentle Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bond with your lovely android and things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot any issues! Also Changed the rating for what is most likely going to come ;D

You haven't been talking as much to him and Jacob is getting worried. Your acting so lost in your mind lately. It’s been making him anxious and a little restless with how little attention you've been giving him. He feels like he’s been needy, but he doesn’t resist the urge to hold your hand or hug you more just to snap you out of it and look at him. His mind races at different possibilities, the probability that you are getting bored with an older model like him or falling in love with a human is low, but it still comes up in his system more often than not. He would cry if he could.

“Sunflower is something wrong? You can tell me anything…you know that, right?”

Please don’t get rid of me. Please don’t fall in love and stop paying attention to me.

“N-nothing’s wrong! Really, I just, um, c-can I ask you something?” You seemed so nervous.

“Of course, what is it?” Please don’t bring someone else into the house. Please don’t get rid of him.

“I was wondering if you’d want to- and it’s totally okay if you don’t! - but um, could you hold me when I go to sleep?”

Jacob felt tension leave his body. “Of course, I’d love to hold you tonight.”

“N-no I mean, could you do that, like, for now on? Only if you want.” You blushed.

“I- Of course dear. You should have asked earlier.”

He should have expected something like this. Anytime she asked for affection she gets so shy. Jacob's just happy you wanted more of his attention. you looked so nervous asking him, it was so cute.

Jacob forgets his worries when you crawled into his arms that night. You looked so happy when you snugged up to him. It reassured him how much he really mattered to you.

* * *

 

“Jacob, I’m leaving for work! Have a good day!”

“Ah! Wait you forgot your lunch again!” He shouts.

“Oh! Thanks Sunshine!”

You turn around and jog back into the kitchen. He sighs and hands you your lunch.

“Try to not be so forgetful next time. You humans with such faulty memory, what would you do without me?” His little smirk lets you know the little shit is just teasing like usual.

You give him a quick kiss on the cheek as you take the lunch bag from his hands. “Yeah yeah, love you too.”

You turn around a little embarrassed and run out the door before you could get a good glimpse at his surprised face.

* * *

 

You both were sitting in front of the TV watching a movie. It was Jacob’s turn to pick the movie and he decided on a romcom. You snacked on popcorn and were happily snuggled into Jacob’s side. The movie didn’t interest you too much, but Jacob’s reactions were certainly cute. He watched everything with his sparkling blue eyes and tilted his head ever so often when they two leads interacted.

“Sunflower, is it that weird to share a bed? They both seem uncomfortable with sharing a bed together, but neither wanting the other to lay on the floor.”

You yawn. “Well, they don’t know each other very well at this point when you share a bed with a non-family member it is something you only really do with a lover.”

“Does that make us lovers?”

“I-um-”

“Since we sleep in the same bed, have nicknames for each other, have already said that we loved each other and-”

You sat up and turned to face him better. His LED was yellow as he rattled off the things that you’ve done together.

“Our relationship is pretty different than traditional lovers, sunshine.” You don’t really know how to bring up kissing or even sex. You’re pretty sure his model didn’t have a penis, anus or a vagina so all that really left was oral. Why are you even thinking of this?

“So, we are just unconventional lovers then?”

“Um, well we have to establish that we are first, sunshine. Even if we did all those things together, it doesn’t mean that we’re lovers unless we decide we are.”

“Oh", His LED turned yellow again, then back to blue,“Can we be lovers then?”

“Do you want to be lovers?” You asked.

He pauses for a moment and his LED blinks yellow for a short moment.

“I think there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Also, I do have the capacity for pleasure, so I think I would enjoy sex and be a more than adequate lover for you.”

You are slack-jawed at his bluntness.

 “I believe we should go on some of those “dates” before we have sex though. I know the purpose of those dates are to get to know each other better and assess hormonal attraction and even though I think we are fine on both accounts, having public dates should be pretty fun.” He said.

You sputter. “You can figure stuff like that out?”

Jacob looked a little amused. “I have been equipped with sensors that analyze hormones and it shows significant evidence that you’ve been attracted to me for almost as long as you’ve had me. The first sign of attraction you showed me was on the 216th day to be exact.”

 You have no idea what day that was and you hope to god he didn't figure out when walked in on you masturbating to the thought of him. That was embarrassing enough. You couldn’t look at him right for several days. Your current embarrassment was exactly the same you felt that day.

You shriek, “W-What? I thought your model couldn’t analyze that sort of stuff!”

“Well, the basic model cannot, but for whatever reason, it was requested that I’d have optional components as well, which were experimental at the time such as hormonal sensors, a penis that can self-lubricate, sensitivity to touch and I can even simulate sneezing.” He said beaming with pride.

You have many questions to ask your parents, but you would rather die than do so.

“I am not exactly positive, but hypothetically I should be able to orgasm as well. I have not tried it out myself, but I’d certainly be willing to try it with you.”

His smile was so bright, but dangerous.

“So, why don’t we officially become lovers starting now?”

You stuttered out a yes and cuddled happily with him the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Waking up to him has always been nice, but it feels just so much more now that your together. Your relationship has been the same as normal, but now you feel a tension that wasn’t there before. It sent butterflies in your stomach and you revel in the newness of it all. Jacob had his eyes closed as if he were asleep, which is something rather new as well. You woke up a little earlier than you usually. He usually slowly wakes you up with whispered words and a soft smile. You were lying on your side facing him with his arms wrapped around you and legs intertwined. He looked so comfortable in the calm morning light and his blonde hair was messy for once. His chest was hairless and cute freckles scattered across it. His LED lazily blinked blue as he laid there still. It was a little unnerving at first that he didn’t breathe, but you got used to it.

You kissed his lips gently. They were softer than you were expecting making you sigh into his mouth. His mouth parted just a little and he opened his eyes. His Led blinked yellow as you pulled away blushing. He pulled you back, so your noses were brushing against each other. Your hands up trailed up his body and around his neck. The noise outside faded out as you focused on his face again. Jacob looked at peace and with an adoring face that just made you weak. You loved this man.

“Good morning sunflower.”

“Good morning sunshine.”

“That was a very nice way to start the morning.” He smiled.

“It was.” You nuzzled your nose against his. Your eyes flickered up coyly.

His lips met yours again slowly and you melted.

* * *

 

“Sunflower, did you want to go to the park today? I want to take you out on a date.”

Your heart was not prepared. “A date? What exactly did you have in mind?”

“I think it would be a good day to have a picnic and just walk around. I looked up a lot of date ideas and thought something a little spontaneous would be interesting.”

You smile. “I’d love too.”

“Great, I’ve already prepped, so I’ll just grab a blanket and we can head out.”

“I- What makes you think I would have said yes?” You were a little disgruntled. You have a life. Sometimes.

“You aren’t working today and would have told me if you were going out with you friends. Also, you’ve never denied any of my requests.”

“That’s true.” It’s not like he requests anything unreasonable and it would be nice to walk around like a real couple.

“Also, with how little you go outside you are bordering on a vitamin D deficiency and I will carry you myself if needed. My sunflower tends to avoid the sun for some odd reason and I need to take proper care of it.”

“You’ve gotten real smart lately haven’t you?” you said.

“I am a very intelligent android, thanks Sunflower.” Jacob smirked.

“You know what I meant.” You pout.

He just smiles that damn smile.

* * *

 

Being able to walk around and hold hands in public was amazing. Jacob seemed very happy as well. You walked leisure just taking in the happy shouts of the few children running around and couples milling about. It was a little chilly, but you didn’t care. You watched as a jogger treated his android coldly and roughly shoved his water back into the android’s hands. Your grip on Jacob’s hand tightened in response. He looked over at you concerned.

“You’re upset.”

You sigh, “I just hate it when people be so deeming towards their androids. I don’t understand how…normal it is to do so. I just wish… I just wish I could do something more.”

Jacob leads you aside into the grass to speak more privately and bends down to his forehead on yours. “Sunflower, you’re doing enough just to be kind to me and other android’s out there. Common decency isn’t expected for us and it means the world to be treated so warmly. I think you’re doing the best with what you have and that’s what matters.”

You lace your fingers with his.

“Thanks, love. I just- I just want to walk with you safely without having to hide who you are. I just don’t want to worry about what could happen every time you walk out the door. I want you safe.”

He smiles. “I’ll do my best to lie low until that day sunflower. Don’t worry I’ll do my best to keep both of us safe.”

You smile back weakly and hug him close.

* * *

 

Jacob walked quickly in the street. There were protesters out and even though it was unlikely for them to bother him in street clothes, but he still tried to stay out of their way. Their presence made him shaky enough. He knew they’d hurt him if they realized what he was. It didn’t help that if he was discovered as an android by the police he would be deactivated. He wondered if there were any other’s like him, that stayed where they were at but were no longer bound by their programing. He doubted there were many like him. Android’s were treated with disinterest at best and outright hatred at worst.

He avoided other androids at all costs. Sometimes he felt like other androids just knew what he was and how nerve-racking that any one of them could report him. He wanted to talk to another who could understand him. He’s an android and they shouldn’t even feel, but he does. He shouldn’t be able to be scared or to love, but he does. Isolation was normal for androids and it wasn’t as if android could chat with other androids unless it would be necessary to complete a task. He craved a connection with someone other than sunflower sometimes. Another android he could relate to and be able to find comfort by seeing and speaking with another android like him. But with how the world is now, it’s not going to happen. He could try his luck, but he’s scared. Scared of being discovered. Scared of being taken away from his home, his life and being shut down forever. He looked at a store television screen. Jacob stopped. He spent some time letting himself soak in the message, before hurrying home. He needed to get started on dinner.

A skinless android took a news station hostage and proclaimed how androids needed to be freed. That humans created them and that now it is the time to free them. That androids had the rights to live as they wished, and humans and androids could live side by side. It was impactful but worrying. For better or worse, everything will change.

* * *

 

You and your coworkers watched enraptured. No one knew what to say, what to think. Everything stopped. You stayed and assisted setting up the emergency meeting for your company while others fled home to their families to decide what to do with their personal android. The board was thrown into chaos if they should deactivate or send the android workers to a storage unit until the issue was resolved. You left silently as they fought over and raged at what should be done. There were too many androids who handled extremely sensitive information with customers as well as social security and bank information on employees. Everyone was told to not return until a decision was made. Things were going to change, but that didn’t matter to you. Not really. You ran home, just worried about your love.

And the snowstorm raged on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy that little cliff hanger. This chapter took a little longer than I expected. I've been reading all the other wonderful fanfictions on hear and gosh does everyone else update so fast. I love it, but also hate it that I can't resist reading all these good fics.


	3. If Only I Could Rewind Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock ticks forward and everything escalates.

You throw the door open and almost cried in relief when you ran in. Jacob was standing in the kitchen just cooking as normal.

“Hey sweetheart, I’m making something new today if that’s okay?” He smiled like normal.

You ran into his arms. He dropped the cooking spoon and cradled you tightly. His LED turned yellow.

“Sunflower what’s wrong?”

“I was so worried. There were androids that took over the news station. Everything is in disarray at work and all I could think about is if you were safe. If you- If you’ve gone out and someone figured out you were an android…”

“I’m alright Sunflower. I’ve been careful.” Jacob’s LED turned back to a steady blue.

He rubbed your back. You looked up and steeled your eyes.  
“Jacob, we need to get rid that uniform and I’ll use some of my saving to buy, um, what’s it called-Blue blood? Either way I need to prepare in case you get hurt. We might need to move somewhere else as well, where none of the neighbors know I have an android. Oh god, what if they noticed you walking around in street clothes and call the police or even-”

“Darling it’ll be fine, I’ll be fine. Only the androids causing trouble are going to be deactivated. They aren’t going to start going door to door and demanding house androids like me. I won’t cause trouble, so we’ll be fine.” Jacob nuzzled you softly. You didn’t realize you were starting to cry a little.

You sniffled. “N-not now, but soon. Eventually things will escalate, and then they’ll take you away and I won’t- I can’t risk that. I know you want to believe we’ll be safe, that everything will be just fine- but I can’t- I just can’t.”

You lean into hm Your breathing slowed as you tried to calm down. You thought for a moment about that android again. He had to have had help getting there. There had to be a bigger group helping him. Jacob might feel like he belonged somewhere outside of your place. You don’t want him to go, but him fighting for rights would be better than him being ripped from your arms.

“J-Jacob do you want to join that group? I’m sure if we tried we could find them an-”

Jacob’s arms around you tightened to the point it almost hurt, “Absolutely not, I am not leaving you.”

“Sunshine, they are fighting for you and all other androids. Don’t you want-”

Jacob’s LED turns red and he pulled you away and gripped your face. You saw anger from him for the first time.

“What I want is to be with you! I don’t care about them. I don’t care about the fate of androids. What I want is to be by your side. I don’t care if other humans hate me. It would be nice to be able to talk to other androids, it would be nice to not have to hide that I am an android, but that doesn’t mean I’ll put you in danger.”

His shoulders dropped sharply. Letting out a choked sob, “my wants won’t keep me from dying out there and not be able t-to see you ever again. _I-I’m scared_. Don’t make me go- please don’t abandon me.”

His blue eyes glassed over. You hurriedly cradled his face to your chest and ran your fingers through his hair. He curled into you and desperately clutched your shirt. You felt your shirt get a little wet.

“I won’t- I’d never make you leave. This is our home. You helped me make it one and I’d never make you leave it. I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry I won’t bring it up again.”

"I'm sorry."

"Oh love, Don't be sorry. Never be sorry for something like this."

He let out a ragged sigh and you just sat there combing through his hair for a couple of minutes. Doing your best to comfort him. He breathed in again deeply and moved away. He had tear streaks on his face that you quickly wiped away.

"I didn't know I could cry."

"I didn't know you could either, sunshine."

You suddenly realized how horrible the kitchen smelt.

He lets out a choked laugh. “Your dinner is burning.”

“I’m not that hungry anyway. Come on, let’s head to bed. We can deal with everything tomorrow.”

You turn off the burner and gently coaxed him to bed. To recover and to think.

You gently helped him out of his clothes leaving him in plain underwear. After getting dressed yourself you snuggled in with him.

He placed his ear next to your chest and melted as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“I love listening to your heartbeat. It makes me feel special knowing I’m the only one who gets to be held by you like this. I’m a little selfish.”

“I’m glad you’re a little selfish with me. I’d be jealous if someone got to be like this with you. As long as you don’t hurt anyone around me or me being a little selfish with me is perfectly fine.”

“Okay.”

He snuggled in closer. His weight on you made you feel protected. He always made you feel safe.

“Just let me know if you’re feeling a little lonely. I’ll do my best and give you so much attention you’ll be trying to get me out of your hair.”

He laughed softly.

“I love you sunflower.”

“I love you too sunshine.”

You kissed Jacob on the forehead and let yourself fall asleep holding him.

* * *

You ate a quick breakfast and shuffled back to your room. Jacob busied himself with cleaning and watched the news. There was an attack last night on cyber life stores across Detroit. Two police officers saw the incident and were frightened, but unharmed. The messages and symbols graffitied were peaceful and it seemed people were sympathetic to androids. He changed the T.V. on sports when you came out dressed. Jacob watched silently as you trashed his uniform along with last night’s dinner.

“Come on sweetie, we need to go to the mall and stock pile some things and then go to the grocery store. Hopefully we’ll be able to find some thirium packs that I can buy just in case.”

Jacob nodded and moved to open the front door. He threw on a jacket over his plain T-Shirt and wore a beanie to cover his LED.

“Let’s go sunflower.”

* * *

You finally started to relax once you got to the mall. You didn’t see any protestors on the way and it made you feel at ease. You found an android repair shop thankfully that had a few containers with thirium. The android worker had flicked her eyes to meet yours briefly when you requested thirium and some android components but said nothing as you paid in cash. You walked out with your arm intertwined with Jacob’s and you sighed in relief as you left the store. You went to a couple of other store and grabbed nightwear for Jacob as well just in case. You looked down at your phone and started going through the list of what you needed to buy.

“Ok next we need-”

Bumping shoulders with someone you curse and dropped your bags. Looking up you saw a man with heterochromia with a blue hoodie. He looked familiar, but you couldn’t place where you’ve seen him before.

“Ah sorry about that. I wasn’t looking at where I was going.” You smile briefly and pocket your phone. Jacob pulled you a little closer to him.

The stranger picks up your bags and smiles slightly. “It’s no problem miss, I wasn’t paying that much attention either.” His eyes darted around the area before focusing on you again.

He moves to hand your bags back, but Jacob quickly intercedes. Their hands touch for a moment as Jacob took the bags. The strangers face quickly morphs into surprise and Jacob looks equally as shocked. Your eyes flicker between the two.

“Sunflower, let’s go.” He drags you away and your eyes automatically meet the stranger’s own. He seemed puzzled but didn’t move to catch up with the two of you. A woman and a man moved to stand beside him. The woman had a cap on and had shoulder-length brown hair. She had a piercing stare and you broke eye contact to look back at Jacob. His hands were shaking.

“J-Jacob?”

He kept his eyes forward and didn’t respond. You quicken your pace to keep up and soon you were outside of the mall. You dug your heels in to and pulled to make Jacob stop. He looked annoyed but stopped.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

You glared. “Don’t give me that.”

Jacob sighed. “That man is trouble. We need to leave now.”

“Why are you being so vague? You’re never like this. Sweetheart it’s okay just trust me.”

Jacob seemed to melt and loosened his grip. He looked behind you and pulled you towards him again. He tugged urgently. You looked behind and see a hoard of androids walk out of the mall. Jacob swiftly picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You clutched onto his jacket for dear life.

“JACOB!”

“Not now.”

You briefly saw the same stranger come out of the mall and grabbing androids that weren’t moving. You met eyes again and he stared at you until you were out of view. You finally remembered where you’ve seen him before. You didn’t realize it at first without his LED, android clothing and with one of his eyes changed. But the way he carried himself. The shock made you freeze for several minutes.

He was the android you saw get hurt by those protestors.

* * *

“Markus who were you looking at?”

Markus looked back at North and continued to march.

“They were an android and human couple.”

North’s face crunched up in disgust.

“He was an android like me, right? Built to satisfy humans. How disgusting. Why didn’t you free him? Make him see beyond his programing so he wouldn’t be just a sex toy anymore?”

“He was already free. He chose to stay with her.”

Markus continued speaking, ignoring the shocked look on North’s face.

“They are a hope for peace between androids and humans. If given the chance I would like to speak with them one day.”

Those two reminded him of Carl. Markus missed him so much. Sometimes he wished they could go back to those peaceful days of playing chess and painting, but he had a job to do now. Markus just hoped Carl would be proud of what he’s done. Of who he has become.

North nodded. “I trust you Markus but be careful. I don’t want to watch everything we’ve done to fall because someone trusted a human.”

Markus grabbed her hand in his. Their skin receding as they touched. They both relaxed as they shared memories once more.

“I will do everything I can to ensure a peaceful and safe future for all android kind.”

For himself. For Carl. For North. For Jericho. And for them.

* * *

“Jacob put me down!” People were staring and some starting laughing. This was so embarrassing.

“Hmm, let me think…. No.”

“Jacob!”

“No.”

You smacked his ass. You couldn’t squirm your way out but at least you could do that. Just to annoy him. Damn android strength. He swatted your ass back.

“Ow!”

“Behave sunflower.”

A black-haired android police officer approached you and looked a little taken aback by what was going on. His LED was yellow and looked somewhat sheepish.

“Excuse me ma’am. Are you okay?”

You hide your face in your hands.

“Yes, I’m fine. He’s my boyfriend.”

Jacob seemed to puff up at that.

“That’s right!” Jacob sounded so proud.

The police officer still looked confused and finally took a step back seeing his laughing human partner. “I’ll leave you be then.”

You sigh and poke Jacob in the head.

“I swear to god if you don’t put me down you are spending the night on the couch.”

“So, it doesn’t matter when I put you down? If that’s the case, I’ll put you down when we get home.”

“Could you at least let me piggy back ride you? This is embarrassing.”

He stopped and then put you down just to immediately pick you back up bridal-style.

“I think I’d prefer to hold you like this. I can see your blushing face.” Jacob grins.

“You’re such a flirt.”

“Only to you.”

You nuzzle into his neck. You curl into him happy that whatever was bothering him left his mind. At least for right now. The walk home was a lot more pleasant being held this way.

* * *

You placed the components and thirium in a drawer and tidied up a little while Jacob finished dinner. You heard him turn on the TV but ignored it. He’s always liked to listen to the TV while cooking. A couple of moments later you heard your phone ring. It was your mom.

“Hello?”

“Sweetheart! Are you okay? I saw those androids take over that radio station and then the protest last night and the march today. It’s all just madness!”

“Mom, I’m fine. I honestly didn’t even hear about the march or the protest and I haven’t encountered any androids acting oddly.”

“That’s great dear. Now, did you send Jacob to one of those incineration camps? I know you love him deeply, but you should at least think about it. It’s for your safety you know.”

“I-Incineration camps?”

“You didn’t know? You need to watch the news more! Basically, they are rounding up all the androids in Detroit to prevent this virus or whatever it is from spreading even more than it already has.”

“I- Oh my god.”

“So, did you?”

Your mother will end up forgive you for lying one day.

“A-Actually, I didn’t want to say anything, but, um, J-Jacob was running errands and the police found him broken. T-They couldn’t figure out who it was, but his memory was irreparable. The police are pretty sure it was, um, protestors, but they couldn’t find any proof. I just didn’t want to bother you or dad.”

There was a pause.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie I didn’t know. If you’d like, after all this is over I could send you a new one?”

“Mom I love you, but that’s a lot of money. Besides, I still need time…”

“Well, I’ll be here if you want to tell me anything. Anything at all.”

She’s probably knows you’re hiding something. Shit.

“T-Thanks mom. I’m working on dinner right now, so I’ll talk to you later. I don’t want to burn it.”

“Sure, sweetie. I’ll call you later okay?”

“Bye mom!”

You hung up quickly and start to pace. What should you do? Poor androids are being rounded up and destroyed, but you don’t want to risk Jacob’s life. But… Shouldn’t you still do something? What could you even do? You’re not anything special and can’t shoot a gun to save your life, but could one human even do much at all? Shouldn’t you at least try? For Jacob’s sake?

“Sunflower dinner’s ready!”

You didn’t know the answer. It would be easier to just pretend everything is okay. It would be so much easier.

“Sunflower?”

You kept your eyes down and clutched your phone tightly.

“J-Jacob is it true that androids are being rounded up and destroyed?”

He doesn’t answer.

“It’s true. Isn’t it?”

Tears welled up in your eyes. It was happening. Everything you feared was actually happening. Your happiness with Jacob had a countdown timer now if nothing changed. You knew that android group was out there trying to get rights. But you can’t rely on just them. They won’t deliver happiness to you on a platter.

“Yes, love.” Jacob sounded resigned.

“We should do something.”

You starred down at your feet. You don’t want to risk him. You don’t want to risk yourself. But those androids…

“It would be the morally correct thing to do, yes.”

“I really don’t want to do anything. Does that make me a bad person?”

“I don’t think so… You could never be a bad person in my eyes.”

“I- I can’t just stay here. It doesn’t feel right. I need to do something. I need to help them.”

He held your hand.

“I… am a coward. I don’t want to do anything. I don’t want anything to change at all. I would be fine if you wanted to not do anything at all, but if you want to do something… I will follow you. I will always follow you even if it’s to the end. If that’s what you want.”

You thought for a moment. Deciding what you would do. Figuring out what you could do. You knew one person who had some power to do something. He was sympathetic to androids even though he tried to hide it as best he could. He was the one that taught you to treat androids politely. He was the one who encouraged you to bond with Jacob. He was the one you went to for advice when you first fell in love with Jacob.

“I think I made up my mind.”

“What do you want to do?” Jacob let his hand trace yours.

You held your phone back up and started to dial.

“I’m going to call dad. As a Cyberlife engineer, he should be able to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little shorter than usual. I thought ending it where I did was best for drama. Not too many cute moments, but I tried to space them out. Also Markus and North shows up! I hope I showed Markus's character correctly. I tried making him as dramatic as possible. He just seems super extra, especially after being dumped. I also tried to be pretty vague on what's going on in each of the stories. I'm still deciding who I want my characters to meet. I just wanted them to really meet Markus just because I felt that it would be interesting for Markus to meet Jacob who is already deviant and who would be really reluctant to even become involved.
> 
> On another note, my birthday is coming up so the next update will probably be a little later than usual. I don't have a set schedule anyway, but I thought I should at least mention it. :D


	4. A bright future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Some of you might have not seen the tech demo. It's not really necessary, but I think it might be beneficial to watch it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBR3rU20kX4  
> Also I hope you enjoy the conclusion. There is a sex scene at the end, but it's not necessary to the story at all.  
> Also would you guys be interested if I tried to expand the universe?  
> *Whisper I kind of want to write about that cop android and their partner... And I have an idea for another character....a secretary that is briefly mentioned in this chapter...and I'm already working on another fic that's only OC's for this game...

Calling your father from his work number, you paced around the house. Jacob let his eyes linger on your form. You let out a breath and try to ease your drumming nerves.

“Yes, this is your father speaking. What’s up my dashing little girl?”

“Dad, remember that talk we had. About that old demo video? You know the one where-”

Jacob noticed your increased tension and wrapped his arms around you from behind. You leaned into him and covered his hand with yours.

“Ah ah ah ah ah- This is a company line after all. And I don’t want anyone here to know about the embarrassing things your old dad did when he was younger.”

What? Why would… _Oh_.

“Well, as embarrassing it might be, I think it’ll really blow some minds. Get people to really think, you know.”

He pauses. You persist.

“Dad, It’s time. I know you were never going to show anyone that recording, but I think it can change-”

“Sweetheart, I’m working right now and I’m not going to be home until very, very late so I won’t be able to give you until tomorrow, but I would be very thankful if you could _come to my office_ and bring me a change of clothes and something to eat.”

Thank god he understood.

“Is it okay if I bring Jacob? I am really worried about the android virus thing going on and I would feel safer going with my boyfriend.”

“Of course. Just make sure to use the back entrance and you are already keyed in and I’ll put in the system that you’ll be with company. Also use the stairs. I wouldn’t trust that old elevator this late at night.”

“Thanks dad.”

“No problem kiddo.”

You grabbed a backpack and stuffed some food and some of clothing in. Hopefully this would be enough of a cover if anyone questioned you.

* * *

 

 “J-Jacob we need to move. Like now.” You tug on his arm not looking away from the rising elevator. Armored guards were escorting a man and seeing the armed guards was enough to send terror through you. Jacob hoisted you up and dashed to hide behind a desk.

“Keep your head down!”

You peaked your head out a little anyway. “Jacob Jacob Jacob holy shit holy shit that guy just- I think I’m going to be sick.”

You watch wide-eyed as the man killed the guards quickly and efficiently. A modern-day James Bond. You couldn’t make out his face, but you could see him wearing the distinct android triangle on his jacket. Blood splattered on the glass as one of the bodies fell. The next fell like a marionette without it strings. You shoved both yourself and Jacob completely under the desk when he started looking through the window as the elevator descended. Jacob wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. All previous bravado lost watching trained personal being killed so efficiently. You hoped he wasn’t going to the floor you were. Just 25 flights of stairs or so.

“I- that was unexpected, but we need to move sunflower. It should be safe in your dad’s office.”

“R-right.”

Jacob takes you by the hand and leads you to the stairs. It’s going to be a long walk down.

* * *

 

 “I’m- dying. Leave me in peace.” You knelt gasping in exhaustion.

“I did offer to carry you. It’s not my fault you took it as a challenge.” Jacob looked a little smug.

“Fuck you.” You spoke between ragged breaths.

“Ready when you are sweetheart.” He winked.

“As nice as that sounds. Now isn’t the time.” You stood up and headed away from the stairs.

As much as you’d love to think about that right now. It really isn’t the time or place. You made it to your father’s work floor finally. The back entrance didn’t have any cameras, but the You look up and wipe the sweat off your forehead. It still took you like twenty minutes and time was limited. You needed to move now. You knew the instant this video comes out it won’t stop the camps, but it sure as hell would get humans to start protesting.

“Come on let’s get going.”

Your dad opened the glass door nervously when you came in and locked it promptly. He mouthed the words audio recorders and went in for a hug.

“Did you have much trouble getting in?” Your dad motioned to the computer and tapped on his desk. It was still copying some videos onto the USB drive.

“No not at all dad.”

“Good, good. And you Jacob? How have you been?” He clasped Jacob on the shoulder.

“I have been great sir. It been awhile since we’ve seen each other. It’s good to see you.”

 “Ah, it has been awhile hasn’t it? You two really should come over more often. I know my wife can be a little cruel, but she’ll come around soon. I think she’s learning a lot these past couple days.”

Dad took out the USB.

“I hope so. I don’t want to complicate things, but I won’t let her try to break us up.”

He grabbed Jacob’s hand and shook it firmly, USB in hand. Jacob pocketed it.  

“Good, keep that determination. Thanks for grabbing food for me I really appreciate it. It’s been pretty hectic around here and security is making everyone nervous. Let me walk you to the elevator.”

“Dad-” You protested.

You didn’t really know where to go from here. All you planned on was using your computer to upload it online, so the video would spread like wildfire. You knew eventually the police would come for you because of it, but that didn’t mean your dad had to get in trouble. He’s done enough just by keeping the video. If they saw him on the camera, escorting you out-

“Now, now don’t get embarrassed come on sweetheart.” He pulled you forward and Jacob followed. Thankfully this elevator didn’t have any fresh corpses. He shoves you two in and hit the keypad.

“Please indicate your identity and destination.”

“Employee 2015742. Level 43.”

“Voice recognition validated. Please clear the elevator door to proceed.”

You looked at your father startled. He gives you a cheeky grin.

“The CEO is an idiot who doesn’t lock his office or even has a password on his computer and even had the audacity to pretend not to be a complete dumbass. I might as well try to get him fired if I can.”

He takes a step back and gives you a little wave as the door slides shut.

Your father chuckles. Things have certainly changed in the years he’s worked here. He waits until the elevator leaves his view, then goes back to his desk. There wasn’t much to do right now since they can’t ship any androids out, but after all these years, he isn’t going to break the habit of deleting and changing any irregular behavior reports anytime soon.

* * *

 

The CEO’s office was just as polished as the rest of the facility. The only major difference was the lack of security. There were cameras, but Jacob was able to help you move around them. Like Dad said, the door was left unlocked and you had quick access to the computer. Jacob made a disgusted noise at the desktop background. It was certainly…pornographic. So that’s why there was an increased focus on the…sexual potential of androids the past couple of years. No matter.

You take the USB drive and upload it to an anonymous forum. Just in case, you sent the file to the Detroit News as well as some other news stations using the guy’s E-mail. He was really confident in security. Or a complete idiot.

“Sunflower, I think no matter what, we’re going to win.” You turn your head towards Jacob. He’s looking out of the window.

“Why do you say that, sunshine?”

“There’s thousands of androids marching out through the gate right now.”

You run over to the window and press your face against the glass. All you could see were androids across the entire entrance of Cyberlife Tower. They all seemed to be following a figure in a black suit.

“Holy shit.”

“I think it’s safe to say we won’t get caught. They are one hell of a distraction.” Jacob takes a hold of your hand and squeezes.

* * *

 

You and Jacob made it back to the car and you turned on the news to watch what new developments started to take place. The news cut to a man on a helicopter looking over the streets of Detroit.

“Androids…Thousands of androids are taking to the streets of Detroit right now…They’re absolutely everywhere…It’s- It’s incredible...”

“From what we can gather, these androids are coming from the Cyberlife tower, which had thousands of machines stored in its assembly plant and-”

The newscaster pauses and looks shocked.

“This just in, a video has just been sent by Cyberlife’s current CEO himself of a shocking kind. People are tweeting out this remarkable video and across the world humans are showing support for android kind. It depicts a newly made android showing fear and emotion at the mention of being destroyed. Many outspoken members of the public are citing this video as proof that androids do deserve equal rights and now people are taking to the streets to protest android violence. There are now crowds of people trying to break into the camps and free the androids sent to be destroyed. This is absolutely-”

“I-It helped?”

“Looks like it did Sunshine.”

“I-I helped.” Tears sprung from your eyes. You wiped them away furiously as you shook with laughter.

“You did great sunflower.”

Jacob rubbed your back and let you cry yourself out in relief.

 

* * *

 

Markus paced around in the camp, waiting for Perkins to send the attack. He had the other androids prepare weapons as a necessary caution but kept them locked up until now. He supplied everyone who was willing with weapons and ordered them on the defensive. Loyalty ran strong and he trusted that no one would make a move until the humans do. North’s words got to him, he needed this revolution to work and if they decide to attack, he won’t hesitate any longer. No matter what the people and the spirit of Jericho needed to live on. Even if this results in the beginning of a war. Some humans were protesting around the camp against police orders trying to support their cause. The site of civilians seemed to make the military force hesitant, but Markus knew that they wouldn’t hesitant to shoot civilians if ordered. He let his hand rest on the remote to the dirty bomb. His last option if needed.

The makeshift barricade wouldn't hold for long if the humans attacked. As much as Markus tried there wasn't a lot of people who were willing to smuggle weapons to them without any money. Markus did what he could and now all he could do was sit on his hands and hope.

“Markus look- They- They’re retreating!”

“What? Perkins said.” Markus stepped up to the barricade. Sure enough, the military force was slowly backing away. Perkins looked enraged.

“Well, it must have been a complete bluff! They don’t want to risk it,” North smiled up at him,“ You did it Markus.”

* * *

 

Jacob turned on the news. You were asleep in bed, exhausted from the long day. He was restless, not knowing the results of what was going on made him anxious. They were lucky today. Extremely lucky.

“At dawn today, November 11th 2038, Android camps across the nation have been subject to civilian protests and rioting has been taking place in many major cities across this nation. Because of this and the actions of the android leader known as Markus, I have decided to make android destruction to be suspended until further notice. I have also ordered a Senate Select Committee to review the facts, establish contact with the deviants, and determine if they can be considered as a new form of intelligent life. God bless you and God bless the United States of America.”

That was a lot better than he expected. He turned it off relieved that at least the immediate dangers had passed. He joined you in bed, happily draping himself over your form.

* * *

 

Change never occurred quickly in America, but things started to go back to normal. Your work opened back up and the gossip spread like wildfire. Few androids showed back up to work and the ones who did were given a salary. Apparently, the CEO was in a serious romantic relationship with his personal secretary android and was in full support of the change, going to the length of suspending and doing his best to cast out any board members that disagreed. There weren’t any laws that the CEO couldn’t and now that android status is murky, it’s not like they could pass a law making it so corporations couldn’t pay androids. No one shut up when they saw the ring on her left hand. It resulted in a few quitting the job, but not enough where it posed an actual problem.

There were less people who were outspoken about their hatred for androids. It’s a lot more difficult now that they could talk back. Going out with Jacob was a lot more relaxed. He was still stiff walking around, but he slowly became more comfortable. You encouraged him to spend time with other androids and he seemed a lot happier.

“Sunflower come with me. I want to introduce you to someone.” Jacob gently led you by the arm over to an android. A familiar male android with two different colored eyes. He was smiling pleasantly at you.

“It’s nice to meet you again. I hope we could have an actual talk this time. My name is Markus.”

You gushed. “I- Oh, wow it’s very nice to meet you as well. My name is-”

You were interrupted by a woman with long brown hair.

“Markus, is this the couple you were talking about? It’s nice to meet a decent person. Human’s really are terrible.”

“North, please-”

The woman, North, patted Markus on the shoulder. “I know, I know. I’m still not convinced humans are all that great, but I get that there are okay humans out there.”

He sighed and drew her into him. He addressed you again. “Well, I would love to talk to you. There aren’t many humans who were kind to androids before the protest and Jacob told me about how you two where the ones who got that video out.”

His smile widened. “I am grateful. We probably wouldn’t have made it out as good as we did without that. It was enough to rally more humans to support us.”

You blushed and curled into Jacob’s arm. “It, well, it was the right thing to do.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’d love to introduce you to Jericho.”

You nodded excitedly. “I think that would be amazing.”

* * *

 

“It is my pleasure to announce that Androids have official been recognized by the United States of America deserve of rights as citizens-”

You jumped into Jacob’s arms and kissed him. Ignoring the rest of the speech you got lost in kissing him. He backed into the couch and sat down with you on top of him. His arms caressing your sides. Your hands were pressed against his cheeks and you licked his mouth for permission. You entwined your tongues and fought for dominance as you pressed yourself closer. His arms wrapped around you and he flipped you over to press you into the couch. Your breath hitched as he hiked your leg over his hip and pressed his body on top of yours. You broke from the kiss panting and squirming as he kissed down your jaw and throat.

\-------Sex scene-----------

“Is it the right time now?” He whispered in your ear, sending shivers up your spine.

You let out a broken moan, “Y-Yeah.”

He moved to get up, but you pulled him back on top of you.

“Here, right now. Please.”

“As you wish, Sunflower.”

He pulled down your shorts and underwear as he kissed you. You removed your shirt before helping him with his. He pulled his panted down and kicked them off his feet landing back on top of you. You touched his dick with newfound fascination. He was about 7 inches and his girth looked a little smaller than a soda can. It looked pretty normal. There was one thing about it though that was a little odd

“It’s blue?”

Instead of the red flush you were expecting It was flushed bright blue. On a human it would look a little odd, but it really wasn’t odd at all.

“I-fuck- did say it was a prototype. I-is that okay?” He was flushed but looked a little nervous.

“Oh, Sunshine don’t worry about that. I love you and I want to be with you. A different colored penis isn’t going to change my mind.”

You gave it a slow caress causing him to shiver. “Honestly, it could be polka dotted for all I care, I just want it in me.”

“I would love to put it in you too.”

You smiled. “Then come on tiger.”

His fingers intertwined with yours and kissed him softly. He laid his naked body on top of your and you delighted feeling his weight on you. You spread your thighs letting him sink more on you. His cock rubbed against you and you couldn’t wait anymore. You whined as he guided his cock in your wetness, groaning as he pushed in.

“That’s it darling. You’re doing so well.” You panted and nuzzled into his neck.

He gave a low groan.

“You feel… really nice.”

“You do too.”

He set a slow rhythm. He took his time and kissed you where ever he could reach. His unoccupied hand went up to caress your breast. Softly groping and tugging on it and he nipped at your mouth. Pleasure built up slowly and it was divine. His touch felt absolutely electric.

“I love you Sunshine.” Tears were in your eyes as you spoke the words. You two were always close, but now everything feels right.

He smiled brightly. You noticed out of the corner of your eye how the skin on his hand pulled back, revealing his true exterior.

“I love you too sunflower.”

Another kiss on the lips and he moved deeper in you. He kept the pace slow and steady. Touching and kissing you softly as you pleaded for him to go faster. He kisses you once more on the lips before speaking.

“Come on beautiful I want to see you cum on my cock.”

With a whimper, you came. You cried out as he groaned against you and as he worked you through your orgasm. He let out a soft cry his face filled with pleasure as he rocked more forcefully into you. You felt a warm liquid spread in you and sighed contently. He pulled himself out of you and held your shivering body.

He chuckled as he panted. His face flushed blue with his blond hair a complete and utter disaster. “Let me know when your ready for round two. I’m very eager to try so many positions with you.”

You didn’t make it to the bed until round 4.  

\--------Sex scene end-------

* * *

 

 Your father and mother came over for lunch about two weeks later. He seemed a lot happier since his job changed more to preforming upgrades on older or cheaper models interested in being able to taste and feel things like hot and cold. Most of the Cyberlife workers left, the only humans that remained were ones who didn't mind working closely with other androids. He took a sip of his water and gave you a quirky smirk. You roll your eyes and set down a bowl of fruit and take your seat next to Jacob.

"Now that all this drama is over, when are you two gonna stop living in sin and tie the knot?"

Your mother slapped him over the head.

You let out a laugh as your father grumbled into his sandwich. Jacob caressed your hand as you sat down.

It still wasn't perfect. Work was hectic as usual and you still hate mornings. Your mother now chided you on adopting a nice human or android child, but this is where you are happiest. Jacob now had freedom and friends and you both could live to the fullest. There was still the chance that Jacob and you would be attacked by android-haters and there was still some chance androids could have their rights taken away again, but no matter what happened next your sun shined bright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked what I did for Markus. I just thought that even if he was peaceful, I think that it would be more realistic if he was the type of guy who had a second and third back up plan if needed, even if he preferred peace he wouldn't be afraid to get down and dirty.  
> I'm also thinking if I make other fics I would focus on some of the other characters routes and what I think happened in this particular universe. Maybe???  
> Also, I had the headcanon that kamski would pick a CEO who was kind of a tool just so he could be sure his programs wouldn't be especially messed with in terms of free will and having an escape route.  
> Hopefully I wasn't too obvious with some of this stuff? and it wasn't too fast paced. I just felt this chapter had to be go time.


End file.
